


Round-Up: Inception Tentacle Fanworks

by chasingriver



Series: Inception Meta and Fanwork Round-Ups [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, F/M, M/M, Meta, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainstream tentacle porn has a reputation for being non-consensual and rather violent. However, in the Inception fandom, it's anything but. The fanart and fics tend to be sexy, loving, and sweet. And hot. If you like tentacles (and a bit of bondage kink) with your porn and your fluff, you've come to the right place. There aren't very many fics out there, but I try and give you an overview of a few and pointers for where to find more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round-Up: Inception Tentacle Fanworks

Tentacle porn. It’s pretty much what it says on the tin: something or someone has tentacles, and they get used during sex. In the Inception fandom, this tends to fall into two categories — dream tentacles (of some variation) used in dreamspace with the aid of a PASIV, or “My boyfriend is a space alien.” There are some great examples of both.

Unlike “mainstream” tentacle porn, the Inception fandom tends toward the consensual side of things. (You’ll find one exception at the end.) As such, the genre has a much different vibe from the usual “tentacle rape” trope seen in a lot of animated tentacle porn — this is fairly well summed up by the fandom-coined term “tentacuddles.”

Due to the convenient rope-like nature of tentacles, the fiction often crosses over heavily with bondage kink. So, please assume that tentacle bondage may be present in all of these.

Tentacle fic isn’t a huge genre; at an outside guess, I’d reckon there are perhaps thirty-five fics in the Inception fandom. There are currently twenty-two on AO3, and a few more on LiveJournal. There are probably some I didn’t find.

Many Inception fics were written for the [Tentacular Spectacular 2011](http://night-reveals.livejournal.com/17246.html) (see below). There were also a lot written for Kink Bingo (2010-2012) and [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/) (2011?) challenges.

I don’t expect there to be a lot of new fic in the future, but hey — we can always hope. Perhaps this round-up will inspire someone! But, to find all the Inception tentacle fic on AO3, search on “inception and tentacles.” If it’s been tagged with “tentacles,” it’ll retrieve it.

I hope you enjoy these. Tentacle fic isn’t a genre for everyone, but give it a try.

 

* * *

 

**Story:** <http://night-reveals.livejournal.com/17246.html>

**Title:** Tentacular Spectacular 2011 (The Tentacle Roundup on LiveJournal)

**Author:** multiple authors, hosted by night-reveals

**Warnings:** see individual stories/artworks

**Pairing(s):** see individual stories/artworks

**Rating:** see individual stories/artworks

**Summary:** In 2011, night-reveals held [Tentacular Spectacular 2011](http://night-reveals.livejournal.com/17246.html), “a little gathering place for things of tetacly-nature.” And it was glorious. It produced nine fics, multiple pieces of art, and its own glossary. You have to check out this fantastic lineup. There’s even an Inception x Pokemon tentacle fic in there! In general, I tried not to duplicate the stories here with the rest of this list. There’s some great art, too.

*** 

**Story:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/195936>

**Title:** Stranger Things Than Known By Man

**Author:** Nellie (a.k.a. cthonical on LiveJournal)

**Warnings:** none

**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames

**Rating:** Explicit

**Summary:** _If Eames had never told, Arthur never would have guessed. But now he knows what's really under Eames's skin, he can't stop thinking about it._

This fic falls into the “My boyfriend is an alien” category, and it’s a sheer delight. There’s even artwork at the end. This fic is in the Tentacular Spectacular roundup, but I wanted to include it here because it spawned two sequels: one by Nellie — [Just Breathe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/222230), and an authorized sequel by [the_ragnarok](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok): [Better View](http://archiveofourown.org/works/210890). I highly recommend both of them.

*** 

**Story:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3451025>

**Title:** Stranger than (Science) Fiction

**Author:** tessykins

**Warnings:** none

**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames

**Rating:** Explicit

**Summary:** _In which Arthur is an alien catboy and Eames is a shape-shifting tentacle monster from outer space. Written for[this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19177.html?thread=44312553#t44312553) on inception_kink._

What can I say? It works. As noted in the Author’s Notes, it riffs on cthonical’s Alien!Eames series, but that’s in no way a bad thing. And it has Catboy!Arthur, which is a lovely trope unto itself.

Unrelated to this author, but related to the subject: make sure you don’t miss **_adelaide_rain’s_** [Untitled Catboy!Arthur x Tentacle!Eames](http://night-reveals.livejournal.com/17246.html?thread=183134#t183134) fic in the Tentacular Spectacular comment thread. It’s an Inception/X-Men crossover. If you’re new to Catboy!Arthur, check out the [Catboy!Arthur](http://jibrailis.livejournal.com/51189.html) page.

*** 

**Story:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/303628>

**Title:** Rather Lovely Thing

**Author:** ohfreckle

**Warnings:** none

**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames

**Rating:** Explicit

**Summary:** _Arthur has tentacles. Eames has waited long enough and finally wants to see them._

I love this fic. It’s scorching-hot, established-relationship PWP. I read this and then bookmarked the hell out of it, because I’m not ashamed to admit I’ll be revisiting it. It’s inventive and delicious.

*** 

**Story:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/396739>

**Title:** Eight Arms To Hold Me

**Author:** Krytella

**Warnings:** none

**Pairing(s):** Eames/tentacles

**Rating:** Explicit

**Summary:** _Eames experiments with forging (in other words, everything is tentacles and nothing hurts)._

Pretty much what it says on the tin. This obviously falls into “Tentacle sex using the PASIV” category. I love he researched how to forge this as thoroughly he’d research any other forge — and that the forge itself seems to be sexual research, at least at first. This was a great story.

***

**Story:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/451472>

**Title:** Stealthy Embrace

**Author:** annejumps

**Warnings:** none

**Pairing(s):** Arthur/tentacles

**Rating:** Explicit

**Summary:** _Arthur’s sure he’s got enough experience with PASIV technology by now to do this. It’s time; he’s alone, and the door’s locked._

More tentacle masturbation, this time with Arthur. I really enjoy that the tentacles don’t always do exactly what Arthur expects them to do. It brings an interesting dynamic quality to masturbatory fic.

 

* * *

**Note: These two fics on this list might not be to everyone’s taste. Please heed the warnings.**

* * *

 

**Story:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/209190>

**Title:** Vines

**Author:** sabinelagrande

**Warnings:** **This could be interpreted as non-con, but I believe it’s fully consensual. Your mileage may vary. It’s tagged as “Resistance Play.”**

**Pairing(s):** Ariadne/Eames, Arthur/tentacles

**Rating:** Explicit

**Summary:** _Ariadne really can create anything._

There are a few multi-pairing fics in this mostly Arthur/Eames genre, and this is one of them. As I mention above, it edges away from the “tentacuddles” terrain into a slightly darker (but still very hot) area. My interpretation was that this is all consensual, but please keep the warnings in mind before reading if any ambiguity will bother you.

***

**Story:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/272094>

**Title:** Wide Eyes

**Author:** happypostit, night_reveals

**Warnings:** **Rape. Non-con. _Author’s content notes:_ non-con (Arthur/tentacles). Non-con voyeurism (Eames watching Arthur). Emotional fallout. Dark.**

**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames, Arthur/tentacles

**Rating:** Explicit

**Summary:** _On a personal job for Saito, Arthur and Eames drop into a young girl's mind._

This is not a fic to be stumbled upon lightly. However, I wanted to include it for two reasons. First, it’s an excellent fic. Second, it highlights what is often a feature of “mainstream” tentacle porn — tentacle rape, tentacle monsters, and a distinct lack of tentacuddles. However, unlike mainstream media, this fic also deals with the emotional fallout of those things. **To be as clear as possible, this story contains graphic rape. Please heed the warnings.**

* * *

 

**Here are some more tentacle fics I've found since I made this round-up:**

*******

**Story** : <http://archiveofourown.org/works/331587>

**Title** : Tentacular.

**Author** : Aja

**Warnings** : None

**Pairings** : Arthur/Eames

**Rating** : Explicit

**Summary** : Arthur has kind of gotten addicted to the tentacle sex. Eames is maybe a little reticent as a result.

**Warning** : (fantastic) NSFW art embedded.

***

**Story** : [https://archiveofourown.org/works/473929](http://archiveofourown.org/works/473929)

**Title** : Every Little Thing

**Author** : Ciircee

**Warnings** : None

**Pairings** : Arthur/Eames

**Rating** : Gen

**Summary:**  Arthur is a giant purple squid-monster (with great hair) and Eames really couldn't care less. Because he is _Arthur_.

Written for a reversebang, and includes art! 

* * *

 

I hope you enjoyed the round-up!

**Author's Note:**

> Other Meta work: Check out [The Inception Meta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4424582) and my [Inception Podfic Round-Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4422416) as well! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
